The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dandochesopink’. Impatiens walleriana, of the Balsaminaceae family, consists of hardy and tender annual and perennials which are grown in various parts of Asia, North America and South Africa. The new Double Impatiens cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Double Impatiens variety with tiny, double pink flowers; little green leaves and very compact growth habit.
The new Double Impatiens cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2000 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is designated as ‘30V’ (unpatented). The male parent is designated as ‘86V’ (unpatented). The new Double Impatiens cultivar ‘Dandochesopink’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by Stem Tip cutting, was first performed in April, 2001 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.